


baethoven

by bang_channing_tatum



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm not really sure, M/M, Mentioned Johnten, but maybe college!au, chenle's a musical genius, hinted markhyuck - Freeform, jisung's a dancing genius, mentioned norenmin, savage!jisung, school!au, ten gives dating advice, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_channing_tatum/pseuds/bang_channing_tatum
Summary: for their school project, chenle wants jisung to pop to classical and mark just wants some fries.





	baethoven

**Author's Note:**

> status: un-betaed

“so i had this idea,” chenle exclaimed, looking up from his lunch and at his boyfriend jisung, who currently had a handful of fries stuffed in his mouth. “that’s worrying,” mark said, as he slipped in to the seat next to jisung. “shut up gay boy,” chenle retaliated off-handedly. 

“this is oppression towards straight people!” mark exclaimed, pointing one of jisung’s fries (that he stole) at chenle.

“straight people don’t just drunkenly confess to his male best friend then take it back the next day with a ‘no homo bro’ and an awkward ass hug. also, that’s my fucking fry!” jisung replied, snatching the fry out of mark’s hand.

“anyways, back to me,” chenle said, focusing the attention back on him, “so you know how we need to do that performance piece for our final evaluation?”

“yeah,” jisung said, spreading some ketchup onto his burger.

“i was thinking i could play ‘flight of the bumblebee” while you did a popping routine,” chenle said calmly. the burger was halfway to jisung’s mouth when it suddenly stopped in it’s tracks as jisung stared at his boyfriend (who was currently devouring his noodles).

“you want to do what?” jisung said, disbelief lacing the edges of his voice as he put his burger down.

“he wants you to pop to ‘flight of the bumblebee’ dumbass,” mark cut in.

“no one invited you mark. go rant to renjun about how perfect donghyuck is,” jisung snapped.

“WHATEVER IT IS, DON’T PULL ME INTO THIS. I’M HAVING BOYFRIEND QUALITY TIME!” renjun shouted from another table, currently being sandwiched between his two boyfriends, jeno and jaemin.

“fuck you all,” mark said, chewing viciously on his turkey salad.

“back to the project,” jisung said, ignoring mark’s vicious salad crunching, “you want to me to pop to classical?”

“yes,” chenle said, his glinting eyes meeting jisung’s. “you don’t have to worry your pretty, little head about any of the music. i’ll have it ready tomorrow then you’ll see what i mean,” chenle said, patting his head. “now, if you’ll excuse me, a genius needs to make some music,” chenle exclaimed, grabbing his backpack and heading off to one of the many music studios on campus. 

jisung just watched his boyfriend with incredulous eyes and wondered how he ended up with one of the world most amazing and crazy human beings to ever exist before he went back to his lunch. when he saw that he’s fries had all been snatched away by mark, mark just looked at him straight in the eye and said “this turkey is dryer than jeno’s sense of humour and the lettuce tastes like it wasn’t washed, give me a break.”

“well that’s your fault dumb ass,” jisung replied, grabbing a handful fries.

 

 

 

“this is fucking amazing chenle!” jisung exclaimed, throwing his headphones off and pulling chenle into a tight hug. “i know,” chenle said, hugging him back, smugness filling his voice. 

“when did you learn how to do this?” jisung asked, pulling away. “a couple of months ago. i took a class on mixing and editing and i still remember most of it. i got a bit stuck a couple of hours in so i asked taeyong-hyung to help me a little,” chenle explained.

“i’ll send the file to you later and then you can go to the studio and start choreographing,” chenle said, ushering jisung out of the studio, “i still need to tweak a few things, okay?” chenle said.

“okay,” jisung replied turning around. they’re faces were so close and if he just moved his face an inch forward, his lips would meet the chinese boy’s lips. jisung and chenle both felt their heart rate speed up and their breathing became heavier. their eyes met and just as chenle was leaning in, jisung just pulled him into a hug and pecked chenle’s forehead before saying that he had to go to class.

chenle watched his boyfriend walk away as he leaned against the door frame, mind whirling.

little did he know, so was jisung’s.

 

 

 

 

“we were so close,” jisung sighed, taking a break from choreographing. by the time he had gotten to the studio, chenle had already sent his self-titled “musical genius” and jisung had been choreographing to it for an hour or so. “so why didn’t go for it?” his friend, ten, asked, being the confident gay he is. 

“because what if it’s too early? maybe lele isn’t ready for that yet,” jisung worryingly said, hands wringing his hair. 

“how long have you guys been together?” ten asked, taking jisung’s hands into his own. 

“about three months,” jisung replied.

“THREE MONTHS!” ten exclaimed, dropping jisung’s hands. “i kissed johnny TWO WEEKS IN JISUNG! i know you don’t want to make chenle uncomfortable but i honestly think it’s time for both of you to take that next step in your relationship! the most sure-fire way to make sure that chenle’s okay with this is to ask for his permission first. i know it’s cheesy, but that’s how i did it with johnny and look at us!” ten explained.

“you came into my dorm room one night thinking it was taeyong-hyung’s room, completely drunk, and crying about how johnny cheated on you with a pool floatie,” jisung dead-panned.

“the key word there sweetie, is drunk. plus, who could blame me! that pool floatie actually looked like that brunette chick in johnny’s class that a) doesn’t understand the concept of personal space and b) will not stop makING EYES AT MY MAN!” ten exclaimed, his face going red with fury.

“okay calm down ten-hyung. here, have some water,” jisung said passing over ten’s water bottle (which smelled suspiciously of wine) and patting his back. while he calmed down ten, jisung began to plan.

 

 

 

 

“i’m so nervous,” chenle said, wringing his hands. 

“don’t be. we’ve been working on this for weeks now. i know the routine like the back of my hands and the piece you composed is amazing chenle!” jisung said, taking chenle’s hands in his own.

“look at me,” jisung said, causing the chinese boy’s brown eyes to meet his own, “it’s gonna go fine, okay?”

“okay,” chenle replied. just as chenle was about to say something else, they were called on stage for their performance.

after chenle and jisung introduced the piece with some prepared banter, chenle jogged backstage to play the music while jisung got into position. when they were both ready, their teachers nodded for them to start.

the music played and the opening bars of ‘flight of the bumblebee’ echoed across the stadium. jisung started with a more contemporary style (inspired by his ten-hyung) but as the song progressed, chenle had added some synths and beats making it sound more like an edm or hip-hop song. while this happened, jisung went from this more flowy type of dancing to his more signature popping style, even adding his signature hair whip (which chenle has always said made his heart skip a beat).

when their performance ended, chenle rushed out of left stage and grabbed jisung’s hand before they both bowed. when their heads lifted from their bows, they were met with the clapping of their teachers. each teacher gave their comments on their performance and they found themselves getting increasingly happier. 

they were given compliment after compliment after compliment. they even managed to please jisung’s toughest dance teacher, causing a small tear of happiness to slip out of jisung’s left eye.

after they had taken their final bows, they rushed off stage and they then enveloped each other in a tight hug, chenle almost squeezing the life out of jisung. when they pulled away with heavy breaths, they were met with a familiar situation. their faces were close, so very close. chenle’s toothpaste smelling breath and jisung’s deodorant mingled together as they breathed.

“may i?” jisung finally breathed out.

“yes,” chenle replied, eyes fluttering closed.

**Author's Note:**

> hOLY CRAPPARONI!  
> this was my first fanfic on ao3 and for now i'm just gonna be transferring some fics from my wattpad here!
> 
> drink water not alcohol my frens!
> 
> (edit: i also take in requests for oneshots for nct, bts, stray kids and seventeen so if you have a request just comment it!)


End file.
